Paw Patrol: Kids
by Paw Patrol Chase 45
Summary: This is a anthro version of the Paw Patrol, the pup been adopted and now living with thier Guardians. Now with no further ado I bring you Paw Patrol: Kids


Chapter 1

The Adoption

It was eight o'clock in the morning the Sunny Flower Foster home just opened up a man in his early thirties arrived "Hello Mister Dempsey we were expecting you" said the female Leopard with a warm smile "Yeah can't wait to see the boys" said Dempsey, the leopard led Dempsey to the room were the two young boys were at one was a German Shepherd he's 6 years old he was wearing blue shorts with a blue shirt "Hello my name is Dempsey what is yours" Dempsey asked "My name is Chase nice to meet you Dempsey" said the young pup. Dempsey looked over at the 4 year old Dalmatian in the diaper and a red shirt he looked kinda shy "And you must be Marshall don't be afraid I won't hurt you" said Dempsey holding his hand out.

Marshall slowly walked up to Dempsey and hugged him "Nice you meet Mister Dempsey" said the young Dalmatian still shaking a little, Dempsey just laughed and rubbed Marshall's back "Okay Mister Dempsey just sign the papers here the boys are yours" said the leopard. Dempsey signed the papers "So this means your our daddy" Chase asked, Dempsey nodded as he picked Marshall up he held his hand out to Chase he grabbed it and walked out with Dempsey and Marshall.

On the other side of the town Takeo Masaki finished making breakfast for his boys Zuma and Rocky they came down the stairs into the kitchen "Good Morning Takeo" said Rocky sitting down at the table with Zuma "Good morning my sons hope your having grate morning " said Takeo, both of the young pups nodded Takeo chuckled then he smelled something fowl then he looked at the 5 year old chocolate lab. Zuma noticed Takeo looking at him "Looks like somepup needs a diaper change" said Takeo, Zuma blushed deeply "Oh Takeo is going to Change your stinki butt" the 6 year old mix breed teased. Takeo gave a light smack to Rocky's bottom making him yelped "Let's go Zuma let's get you cleaned up" said Takeo picking him up taking him to the bathroom, Takeo laid Zuma on a table and undo the straps and lift Zuma's legs and pulled the diaper off of Zuma.

Zuma felt the cool air hit his bare bottom that made him shiver Takeo just chuckled and cleaned Zuma up he put a fresh new diaper on Zuma, he wagged his tail after Takeo sat him down then there was a loud crash coming from kitchen Takeo ran into the kitchen and saw Rocky out front of a broken cookie jar on the floor Rocky looked up at Takeo. Rocky's Hart raced because he doesn't know what kind of punishment that he will receive he tried to run but Takeo grabbed him but the collar of his green shirt "Takeo I'm sorry please forgive me" Rocky plead.

Takeo took Rocky to his room and locked the door behind them he sat on his bed "Come here Rocky I just want to get this over with" said Takeo, Rocky walked up to Takeo with bit of nervousness Takeo bend Rocky over his lap "Rocky have you ever heard of a spanking" Takeo asked. Rocky shook his head "No what is a Spanking" Rocky asked, Takeo pulled Rocky's shorts down "wait why are you taking my short off" Rocky asked. Takeo pulled Rocky's undies down exposing his bare bottom Rocky felt a slight breeze before he felt hit butt getting smacked "Ow hey what gives" Rocky cried out. Takeo kept spanking the mix breed, crying was heard from him after Takeo stopped Rocky's bottom was red Takeo put Rocky in the corner.

Rocky sniffled as he rubbed his sore little bottom "You'll stay here and think of what you have done" said Takeo, he left the room and closed the door behind him. Rocky continued to rub his sore bare bottom, up the road Dempsey and his boys made it home Chase ran in through the door into the house "Chase wait don't run in the house" said Dempsey walking inside the house and closed the door he placed Marshall in the playpen and started to look for Chase because he went into hiding "Chase were are you you little rascal" said Dempsey looking room to room but out of nowhere the 6 year old jumped on Dempsey giggling "There you are are you trying to knock me down" Dempsey laughed and swinged Chase around and placed him under his arm and gave Chase a few playful slaps to his bottom making him fake cry.

Both of them went in the living room were Marshall was waiting, Dempsey sat down on the couch and helped Chase up next to him "Are there any cartoons on" Chase asked. Dempsey turned the TV on and let Chase watch some cartoons and grabbed something behind the couch it was 2 small blue and red backpack "What is that" Chase asked "These are your back packs the blue one is yours and the red is Marshall's your going to school tomorrow" said Dempsey. Chase and Marshall looked at Dempsey confused "School I thought I dont have to go to school" said Chase "Yes Chase your going to school and Marshall is going to preschool" said Dempsey.

Chase's ears flatten "But what if no one likes me" Chase asked, Dempsey scratched Chase's ears "I'm sure someone will like you" said Dempsey, Chase smiled and hugged Dempsey. Dempsey look at Chase and Marshall it looked like they haven't had a bath yet "Man you two didn't had a bath yet" Dempsey questioned both of them nodded "No we didn't because you came and got us" said Chase. Dempsey reached in thier bags for fresh set of cloths he pulled a yellow t shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts also blue undies with a yellow star on the side for Chase and a white shirt with red outlining and a fresh diaper for Marshall.

Dempsey took them to the bathroom and close the door behind them, he help Chase take his blue shirt off then his bule shorts and his white undies. Chase teasingly wiggled his little tushie at Dempsey making him chuckle and Marshall giggle at the silly pup then Dempsey helped Marshall out of his shirt and diaper and put him in the tub Chase hopped in with Marshall Dempsey ran the water. Chase and Marshall felt the warm water hit thier tushie's they ease down, Dempsey grabbed the shampoo and got the pups heads wet and then applied the shampoo on both pups.

Dempsey gave thier heads a good scrubbing then used the shower head to wrench their heads off the grabbed the liquid soap then got the rag soapie and started to scrub Chase's body getting his tummy legs and back "Alright bottoms up Chase it's the last thing I have to clean" said Dempsey. Chase got up on all fours and let Dempsey clean his bottom and he sat back down He started to scrub Marshall's body and bottom as well "Okay lets get you dried and into your cloths" said Dempsey.

Back at Takeo's house Takeo opened Rocky's bedroom door and saw Rocky still in the corner with his his shorts and undies down to his ankles he still hear sniffling from the pup "Come here Rocky" said Takeo "Please don't spank me again please" Rocky begged. Takeo pulled Rocky's undies and shorts up and hugged Rocky,he hugged Takeo back tightly "I'm sorry Takeo I'm sorry it hurts" Rocky bawld Takeo rubbed Rocky's back "you are forgiven Rocky come on let's head back down to Zuma" said Takeo.

After that the rest of the day went by, the next morning came Takeo got Rocky and Zuma up for School. Rocky hopped out of his bed he had his white night shirt with the green sleeves and green night pants and Zuma had a orenge night shirt and a night diaper on. Takeo took them to the bathroom Rocky discardhis night shirt and night pants leaving him with his undies on Takeo took Zuma's shirt and diaper off "Hey I'm naked" Zuma squealed. Takeo placed Zuma in the tub Rocky's back was turned for the moment he pulled his undies off and Zuma noticed that Rocky's bottom was pink then giggles "ooohh did Takeo spank your butt because you've been a bad pup" Zuma teased. Takeo glared at Zuma "If you keep teasing him it will be you be getting a spanking" Takeo warned, Zuma placed his paws on his bare bottom "No please I'm a good pup" said Zuma.

Rocky joined Zuma in the bathtub "I hate baths" Rocky huffed "You know you must have one before you go to school" said Takeo as he scrubbed Zuma's head with the shampoo then did the same thing to Rocky. Takeo used the shower head to wrench thier heads off, Takeo started clean both of the pups bodys after that he help both of them out of the bathtub and dry them off and got them dressed and took them out for breakfast after words he took them straight to school.

Were Takeo ran into one of his allies Dempsey and his 2 boys Chase and Marshall "Hey Tak hows it going" Dempsey asked,"I'm doing grate" said Takeo. Zuma looked over at the Dalmatian "Hello my name is Zuma" he greeted, Marshall hid behind Dempsey's leg "Come on Marshall he's a good pup like you" said Dempsey. Marshall walked up to Zuma and shook paws "Alright Chase,Rocky you two be good to Mrs Kane" said Dempsey Takeo nodding with agreement he turned to Marshall and Zuma "and you two be good for Mrs Hall" said Takeo.

All four pups waved good bye to Dempsey and Takeo and got to thier classes Marshall and Zuma sat in thier assigned seats "Good morning class today we have a new student and his name is Marshall he's over thier next to Tracker" said Sarah Hall, Tracker decided to reach behind Marshall's chair and yanked his tail making him yelp in pain "Marshall we don't scream in this class" said Hall. Zuma raised his paw "Tracker yank his tail Mrs Hall I saw him" said Zuma.

looked at Tracker with disappointment "Do I need to call Nikolai again Tracker" Mrs. Hall sighed, Tracker's big ears flatten "No please I'm sorry Marshall" Tracker begged Marshall forgave him with a hug "Okay let's get started" said . in the kindergarten room had Chase out front of the class "Okay this is our new student class this is Chase" said .The class greeted him in one seat sat a cocker spaniel she felt her heart melt after she saw the German Shepherd "Uh Skye are you okay" a bulldog tapped her on the shoulder "Oh I'm fine Rubble" said Skye.

After couple hours in class outside on the play ground Marshall and Zuma are playing tag until Tracker stopped them "You two got me in trouble and now I'm going to turn you black and blue" said Tracker cracking his knuckles. Tracker threw the first punch onto Zuma knocking him down Marshall reacted and bit Tracker in self-defense then Zuma pulled Tracker off of Marshall saw the whole thing and send the 3 pups to the principle's office.

The principal gave all 3 detention and a call to thier Guardians the afternoon arrived School ended Dempsey,Takeo,and Nikolai were waiting outside a husky and Tracker ran up to Nikolai. He gave Tracker a glare "Your teacher called me and told me that you started a fight with 2 other pups what did I tell you" said Nikolai "You said that don't tease or start fights with other students" Tracker answered.

Dempsey,Nikolai,and Takeo took all the pups to Dempsey's house "Okay Chase,Rocky,Everest go play upstairs we got to have a word with the pups that are in trouble" said Dempsey. The 3 pups went upstairs as Takeo,Dempsey,and Nikolai took the 3 naughty to a room called the Naughty pups room first Takeo and Zuma went in first Takeo pulled Zuma's shirt,shorts,and diaper off making him completely naked Takeo bend Zuma over his knee his cute little bare bottom is in the air.

Takeo began to spank Zuma making the young 5 year old pup cry slaps were heard from the other side of the door Marshall and Tracker heard Zuma crying don't know what's going on. After the spanking was done Takeo placed Zuma in one corner in the room leaving the room after words, Nikolai grabbed Tracker by the hand and led him inside the room were Zuma was left in Tracker noticed Zuma in one of the corners Nikolai sat down on the chair and undo Tracker's overalls and unstrapped his diaper and pulled it off he knew what Nikolai was about to do.

Tracker tried to make a get away but Nikolai had a firm grip of his paw he bend Tracker over his knee. He tried to wiggle his way out but he couldn't but kept trying only causing his bare little bottom wiggle Nikolai sighed and began to spank the Chihuahua Zuma flinch every time he heard the smack, Tracker was crying his poor little bottom was getting sore Nikolai paused "I'm sorry Tracker I thought you better than this" said Nikolai as he spank Tracker 2 more times and set him on the opposite side of the from Zuma.

Nikolai left the room an nodded to Dempsey Marshall was already shaking "Guys do I have to" Dempsey asked "If only you want to teach them a lesson it's called discipline Dempsey" said Nikolai. Dempsey took a deep breath and walked in the room with Marshall, both Dempsey and Marshall heard Tracker and Zuma sniffling. Dempsey sat down on the chair with Marshall in his arms he patted Marshall on the head "Marshall on your first day of school you were in a fight correct" Dempsey asked, Marshall's ears flatten and nodded "But Tracker started it" Marshall protested "I know but you should of gotten the teacher and let her know" said Dempsey.

Marshall had tears comming down his face "please don't slap me please" Marshall begged, Dempsey unstrapped Marshall's diaper and removed it and bend Marshall over his knee his bare little bottom was awaiting in dispense "Dempsey what are you going to do to my butt" Marshall asked before he felt something sharp hit his bare bottom making him yelp in pain "Dempsey that hurts" Marshall cried out. Dempsey continued to spank the dalmatian hearing him cry Dempsey didn't felt right for doing so he finished up and spanked Marshall 3 More times and placed him in the corner across from Zuma before leaving he gave Marshall a quick kiss on the head and left the room "Alright you pups stay in here for 9 minutes" said Dempsey leaving the room.

Dempsey rubbed his head "Come on let's check on the other pups" he suggested, they reached Chase's room they saw them playing video games and they won the level they were on "We did it we won" Chase cheered. Dempsey patted Chase on the head for a job well done "In the next 9 minutes were going to get those naughty pups out of timeout were going out to eat all 9 of us" said Dempsey, Chase got concerned about his little brother "What did you do to Marshall and the other 2 pups for being bad I heard smacking and crying" said Chase.

Dempsey shrugged "We gave them a spanking" said Takeo "That's what I thought I got those when I was bad but I'm trying so hard to be good" said Chase. Dempsey looked at his watch and it's been 9 minutes they went down stairs to the room were the bad pups were at Dempsey helped Marshall into a new diaper and comfort him "I'm sorry Dempsey it still hurts" Marshall sobbed "It's okay I forgive you Marshall listen were going out to eat" said Dempsey. Marshall's eyes lit up he smiled and barely wagged his tail with enjoyment they hugged and went in the living room were Chase was waiting.

Takeo and Nikolai joined the group with thier boys "Okay it's getting late let's go" said Takeo, all 9 of them went out and had dinner afterwards they wen to thier respected homes and they went to next morning came Chase got up and noticed that his little tummy was hurting "DEMPSEY" Chase cried out. Dempsey opened the door and walked up to Chase's bed "What's wrong Chase" he asked in a concerned tone "My tummy hurts" said Chase, Dempsey rubbed Chase's head "You gets some rest your lucky it's Saturday" said Dempsey.

On the other side of town Skye got up out of bed and noticed Jessica Rose her Guardian walked in her room "Good morning sunshine" Jessica greeted. Skye hopped out of bed and hugged her "good morning Jessica" Skye answered back. Jessica got Skye her pink dress and panties "Get dressed sweetie Everest is comming over for a play date" said Jessica. Skye went to go get a quick bath and got dressed and joined Jessica in the living room, about an hour later Everest arrived with Nikolai "Remember Everest be good" said Nikolai "I will papa Nikolai" said Everest.

Meanwhile at Takeo's house Rocky and Zuma were watching cartoons until there was a knock at the door Takeo answered it, Dempsey had Marshall in his arms "Hey Tak will you look over Marshall for me earlier Chase told me that his tummy hurts now he said it's hurting more than ever so I'm taking him to the hospital" said Dempsey, Takeo nodded and took Marshall in "Be good Marshall" said Dempsey "I will" the young Dalmatian replied. Dempsey got inside his vehicle were Chase was waiting the took off and headed thier way to the hospital,at the hospital they put Chase in a Hospital gown and they did some x-rays and found the problem a pice of metal it looked like a coin "Okay how did that happen" Dempsey asked "Well what did he ate last night" the doctor asked back "We went out to eat and Chase had soup "Maybe a coin accidentally fell in his soup and must of swallow it then while he was sipping his soup" said the Doctor.

Dempsey looked at the poor pup "So what do you half to do" he asked, "Well it could pass on its own but it will be painful or we can take it out now" said the doctor "I don't want him to be any pain let's do it" said Dempsey. The doctor walked in Chase's room with Dempsey "Okay Chase listen your going to have surgery okay" said Dempsey, Chase's eyes widened and ears lowers "What why" Chase asked. Dempsey sat down next to Chase "I know your scared but I know you can do this" said Dempsey.

Two nurses walked in the room and got to work, one of them approached Chase an put the anesthesia mask around his face "Dempsey please don't go" Chase begged before he fell asleep. Dempsey pat Chase on the head before they wheeled him off to the operation room Dempsey looked on "I won't leave you Chase" said Dempsey sitting down on a chair.

Hours past Chase woke up and saw Marshall and Dempsey at his bed side "Were am I" the young pup asked, "In the Hospital you just had surgery and they got that pice of metal out" said Dempsey. Chase smiled "Your not going to school on Monday you need to recover" Dempsey added, "And Chase the peace of metal was a screw how did a screw get inside your system" Dempsey asked.

Chase scratch his head "Well a kid from the shelter dared me to do it days before you adopted me and Marshall" Chase Explained, Dempsey sighed "Okay then who was it" he asked "Her name is Sweetie she got adopted a day before us" said Chase "Oh Jessica Rose she said that she adopted a white pup a day before I got you two I'll give her a call" said Dempsey. After talking with Jessica Rose she said that she'll give Sweetie a timeout for what she's done.

Few minutes later Chase was released from the hospital, they went home as soon they got home Chase and Marshall sat down to watch some cartoons and Dempsey returned with applesauce for the boys. He sat down and watch cartoons with the boys, back on the other side of town Skye and Everest were playing dolls until they heard crying from outside "You stay there young lady and think what you have done" said Jessica "But it was last week since I did that" a younger female voice rang out "Yes and you cause him to go to the hospital" Jessica replied. Skye and Everest peeked thier heads out the door and saw Jessica placing Skye's younger adopted sister in the corner, Everest and Skye giggled at "Look at that Sweetie is in trouble" Skye teased "Shut up" Sweetie huffed.

Hours past Everest went home and Skye got ready for bed "Okay girls get some rest were going shopping tomorrow" said Jessica, both pups nodded and got coverd up and went to sleep.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
